


Nero's Prom

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [15]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom, awkward teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero would do anything for his boyfriend, even go to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nero's Prom

Nero sighed.

 

He was slouched against the wall, just behind the rows of lockers, where no one would see him if they didn’t consciously look, hood pulled low over his face.

 

‘Hate’ wasn’t even enough to describe how he felt about public school. But it was a ‘learning experience’ according to his fathers, who had the money to send him to a private institution, or at least somewhere less… chaotic. Then again he would have been separated from his one friend, and that would have made any other place an impossibility in his mind.

 

Boyfriend, he reminded himself. Credo was his boyfriend now.

 

He tried to fight the small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, but he lost the battle. Yes, as annoying and chaotic as this place was, any moment Credo would come out of that classroom, walk up to him, maybe sneak him a kiss, maybe reach down to squeeze his human hand - and he couldn’t wait.

They had spent almost every waking moment together, and they still did, but now all of it was a hundred times more exciting. Among other changes they certainly spent a little less time talking, and more time making out.

After that first night however, when they had gotten together, they had never gone that far again. Nero had been naked, they had been about to… do things when he had accidentally hurt his boyfriend. He couldn’t forgive himself for that, and his demonic arm usually stayed out of the way, unless Credo took it, pressed kisses to it-

 

Nero tried to suppress thoughts like that, they made him horny and he _was_ still in school after all. While he had never really made an impression on anyone - which had been his goal after all - he didn’t want to be known as the kid who popped a boner in the middle of a hallway. That was someone else at the moment, and he had no wish to switch places with him.

 

Though it was new to him, to find out that his demonic arm was so sensitive in that regard. It was all trial and error for him, though he couldn’t quite understand why it would be like this. What use could it possibly serve? Maybe he would never know.

 

He slightly adjusted the sleeve of his hoodie, pushed his demonic arm deeper inside its pocket as the bell announcing the end of the class finally rang. It wasn’t really cold enough to wear fingerless gloves, but he still did, if anyone asked, it was a fashion statement, when really it was just to hide as much of his hand as possible. Real gloves of course weren’t an option, that would be _weird_ and this was still high school.

 

As Credo’s giant form emerged from the classroom door he straightened up a little, though he tried very hard to look disinterested. He was a demon hunter, he wasn’t about to gush openly about his incredibly hot yet adorable boyfriend. Well maybe a little.

 

“Hey Nero”, Credo said, not hiding his own grin. He had cornered Nero and his tall figure made it seem like they were suddenly the only two people in the hallway. He was about to take off his glasses that he needed when he sat at the back of the class, which he nearly always did so he didn’t obstruct the other students’ view.

 

“Leave them on”, Nero muttered as he slightly tilted his head up. An invitation.

 

“I didn’t know you liked them”, Credo whispered back before he looked around. Apparently satisfied that no one was paying them any particular attention, he leaned down to press a quick kiss to Nero’s lips. They didn’t need to hide, there were enough couples that would make out in hallways and no one paid them any special attention, but neither of them felt that they needed to act this way. Well, not a lot anyhow.

 

“You look incredibly hot in them, and you know it.”

 

“Don’t say stuff like that”, Credo said, a faint blush visible on his cheeks. “I’m not hot.”

 

“Oh please”, Nero chuckled. “I think the entire school disagrees. Why do you think so many people watch those swimming matches?”

 

“Because they like swim- … oh.” The realization only made him blush harder and Nero grinned.

 

“Come on, let’s go home you big dork”, Nero said. “Your place or mine?”

 

“My moms are out of town…”, Credo started.

 

“Your place then.”

 

As they walked out of school their pace might have been just that little bit faster than usual.

 

Though Nero still noticed Credo glancing at the poster for prom, and the way he tried to hide it from his boyfriend. It was so very soon, though Nero initially had no intention of going. He hated this place, the people in it, the silliness of it all but…

 

Of course there was a but. And that was Credo.

 

Nero knew he wanted to go, he also knew that his boyfriend understood how he felt about the whole thing, so naturally the stupid giant hadn’t even asked him. He was going to miss out on something he wanted so badly, just because he cared about Nero.

 

He sighed again as they closed the door to Alex and Jane’s house behind them.

 

Stupid, adorable, hot giant. Nero would regret this.

 

“You have some food?”, he asked, not dropping his backpack onto its usual place. He had actually planned this.

 

“Uh, we got some frozen pizza I think.”

 

“Could you… maybe make those noodles I like?” Nero put on his best puppy eyes, knowing how much Credo liked them. He practically melted every time, and did so today too.

 

“But that’s… effort. We could be doing other things.” And that was as close to innuendo as Credo ever got.

 

“Pretty…” Nero practically sauntered over to his boyfriend, even slipped his demonic arm out of the pocket of his hoodie to grab Credo’s shirt and pull him down, stopping just before they would normally kiss. “Please?”

 

“Oh, fudge.” Credo was very serious about not swearing. “Fine, but it will take a while.”

 

He finally closed the distance between them, rewarding Credo with a long and sweet kiss, tongue lightly brushing over his upper lip.

 

“Thanks.”

 

With that he turned to walk up the stairs to Credo’s room, only letting himself grin at the stupefied expression on his boyfriend’s face when he was finally inside.

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this”, he mumbled to himself as he opened his backpack to pull out the box of rose petals he had bought the day before. He had made up some lame excuse to get away from Credo to do so, and only because of his good nature his boyfriend hadn’t questioned it. Then he had called Alex to ask if they had any candles he could use, because those would be hard to smuggle in here. She was delighted about his plan, and of course helped stash some in the closet just outside Credo’s room. Nero made sure he was still busy downstairs before he got them, spread them out in the room before lighting them.

 

He had no idea about romance, aside from what movies had taught him, so this was all he could come up with. In the end, he thought, it wasn’t really how he asked the question, but that he did ask it. Of course he would be uncomfortable during the entire night, he’d have to think about how he would hide his arm, but it would all be worth it to make Credo happy.

 

Now all he could do was wait and hope that his boyfriend would bring the food upstairs. But they ate here often enough, especially lately, when everything they did would sooner or later turn into a makeout session.

 

“Nero I couldn’t find any parmesan”, he heard Credo say, muffled through the door, before he opened it to come inside. “So I had to substitute with- holy mother of…”

 

Credo almost dropped the plates with steaming hot noodles onto the floor, only barely managed to catch them in time. He awkwardly placed them onto the floor because there was no other free space.

 

He looked adorable. Utterly confused, glasses resting on the top of his head because they’d fog up from steam, hair messy and a tiny smudge of cream on his cheek. Nero sighed for the third time today as he straightened up. He was sitting on his feet, so he gestured for Credo to come closer, who did so, but not without almost stepping onto one of the plates. That only made Nero’s grin wider.

 

“What is this?”, he asked as he sat down next to Nero.

 

Nero took a deep breath.

 

“Will you go to prom with me?”

 

“But… but you hate prom”, Credo blurted out after a moment of stunned silence.

 

“But you don’t.” Even when sitting down like this, he still had to lean up to kiss his boyfriend. It was tiring sometimes, but he loved it. “So will you go… with me?”

 

“God, of course!”, the smile that had flashed up on Credo’s face vanished quickly. “But only if you’re really, really sure.”

 

“I _am_ , dork.” Nero rolled his eyes and so he did not notice Credo almost jumping him, hugging him so furiously that he fell onto the bed. “Ouch.”

 

“Sorry!” Credo was grinning so beautifully he couldn’t help but join in. He certainly didn’t mind the kisses he started peppering everywhere he could reach. “So are you actually hungry or was that all just to distract me?”

 

“A little bit of both”, Nero admitted before he wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him close. Credo gasped as their crotches ground against each other. “But food can wait.”

 

“Ah, Nero…”

 

Nero could feel them both getting hard and didn’t stop Credo snapping his hips to get more friction, he couldn’t stop himself, either. He pulled Credo down by his neck, so he could reach that bit of cream that was still on his face, promptly licking it off. His boyfriend moaned against him, only silenced when he pulled him further down into a kiss. A kiss that wouldn’t stop for a long time, a kiss that only got messier as they ground harder against each other.

Something in the back of his mind told him this was silly, there were other, more pleasurable things they could do, but he was unable to stop. It felt too good, and there was no danger here. Only Credo’s hot breath against his neck, his hardness against his own, until he felt a pleasant warmth starting to grow inside him.

 

“Credo…. ‘m close…”

 

Credo could only nod against him as he started to once more plant messy kisses to the crook of his neck. Nero liked that spot, especially when Credo licked over it as he did just then, and another snap of his boyfriend’s hips sent him over the edge. The wetness in his boxers didn’t register with him at first, all he could feel was the wave of warmth spreading within him, making his vision fade into black for a moment.

 

Only once he had rode through his orgasm did he notice how tightly he had grabbed Credo’s shirt with his Devil Bringer, ripping it in the process. He jumped up, pushing Credo off of him as he scrambled to see if he had hurt him again.

 

“Wh- Nero? Gimme a sec…” Nero couldn’t even enjoy Credo’s fucked out face, the blissful expression that was now gone, replaced with confusion.

 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He brushed over the torn spot, but there was no blood, no scratches. He was fine and Nero sighed in relief.

 

“No it’s just the shirt, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Fuck I ruin everything”, Nero mumbled. Why couldn’t he ever just enjoy something? Would he always threaten to injure his boyfriend?

 

He didn’t know if he could do this anymore.

 

Nero pulled up his legs, let his head rest against his knees as he wrapped his arms around them.

 

“You didn’t ruin anything”, Credo said, moving closer to him so he could put an arm around Nero’s shoulder. “I’m fine and it’s just a shirt.”

 

“But what if it’s your skin again? What if it’s a vein or...or… I don’t know, and you’ll bleed out and it’ll all be my fault I-”

 

“Stop, Nero.”

 

“You should stay away from me”, he insisted. And yet he couldn’t bring himself to move, couldn’t push Credo away or move out of his grip. He loved him too much, didn’t _want_ to lose him.

 

“Sorry but you’re stuck with me”, Credo said just before pressing a kiss to the top of Nero’s head. “We’ll be more careful next time.”

 

“Says the horny teenager.” Nero laughed humorlessly. He should still go, but he really, really didn’t want to.

 

“Right back at you”, Credo’s smile made him feel a little safer. “Don’t leave, okay?”

 

“Only if you have a fresh pair of boxers.” He made himself smile, maybe if he pretended he was okay, he eventually would be.

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Despite his worries Nero stayed, because ultimately, he was selfish. He needed Credo.

 

Prom night itself came soon enough.

 

He had actually been lucky to still get tickets for it, and as he had been the one to ask, when the night came it was Nero who picked Credo up from his house. In a limousine, naturally. His worn out clothes wouldn’t suggest it to others, but he could afford this kind of stuff. Seeing the look on Credo’s face, the light in his eyes, was definitely worth it, too.

 

“You didn’t have to do this”, he said, unaware yet how amazing Nero looked in his suit as he was not able to take his eyes off the limousine.

 

“I did and shut up and kiss me.” Again Nero had to pull his boyfriend down so they could kiss. Behind them Alex let out a little squeak. “Hey Alex, hey Jane…”

 

“Hey Nero”, they said in unison.

 

“Have him back by ten!” Jane tried very hard to look stern, and it almost worked.

 

“Ten?”, Alex glanced up at her. “Eleven… thirty. Oh heck, this is a once in a lifetime experience, make it midnight.”

 

“Way to undermine my authority…” Jane crossed her arms and pouted, the effect lessened when she had to blow a streak of her blonde hair out of her face.

 

“Think about it this way…”, Alex lowered her voice, but the two of them could still hear every word. “More time for us to do...things.”

 

“I think we really need to leave now!”, Credo almost yelled, pushing Nero along the path through their front yard.

 

“Wait!”, Jane stopped them. “We still have to take a picture! Dante and Vergil are going to want it too.”

 

Damn. Nero had conveniently failed to deliver his fathers’ message requesting just that.

 

“Wow”, Credo breathed.

 

“Noticed how amazing I look, have you?”, Nero grinned smugly. He looked hot in the suit Vergil had let tailor for him, the waistcoat hugged his lean figure tightly in just the right way and his hair was slicked back today. He nudged Credo’s side. “You don’t look too bad yourself though.”

 

“Nothing like you though, I mean… just wow.”

 

Nero silenced him with a kiss, barely noticing the flash from Alex’ camera.

 

“God, so cute”, she squeed and gestured for them to stand next to each other. “I always knew you’d end up together, deep down… now smile.”

 

They did, both trying to hide the blush that threatened to creep up on them.

 

Credo did look amazing, Nero thought as they said their goodbyes and he rushed to hold the door to the limousine open for his boyfriend. He only scolded himself that he hadn’t done anything about the way he felt sooner.

 

Then again, Credo had been safe from him then.

 

He tried not to let the thought linger in his mind. Tonight was supposed to be fun, at least for Credo, and who knew, maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. A little bit of dancing, some food, a picture… he would just ignore everyone else there, as he had done his entire high school career.

 

Credo rolled his eyes at him as he stooped to get into the limousine, but the huge grin on his face told Nero he already loved every second of this.

 

“I really appreciate you doing this”, he said, sliding over to make room for Nero.

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

“No, really. I know you don’t really like… people.”

 

“You’re people.” Nero grinned.

 

“No I’m just one person.”

 

“Ah, that might be it.” He reached over to open the small fridge at the back of the limousine, holding on to Credo so he wouldn’t fall over. “Jackpot. There’s champagne in here. Want some?”

 

He held out the bottle to his boyfriend, who looked shocked at first, but then leaned over in a conspiratory way.

 

“We’re not allowed to drink!”, he said. He was grinning again now. The most illegal thing he had ever done was cross a street while the light was still red - and that had been on accident.

 

“Credo…”, Nero chuckled. “We should probably save it for later though.”

 

“Later? There is going to be a...later?”

 

“Yeah. But my lips are sealed.” He returned the bottle of champagne to its place in the fridge, and when he turned back towards Credo, he noticed his boyfriend had been staring.

 

“You’ve bandaged it”, Credo said, referring to Nero’s demonic arm.

 

He had - all the way up to his elbow just to be safe - with thin stripes of gauze so he would be able to flex his fingers. Not too much of course, that might break the bandage and reveal his arm.

 

“Yeah I mean… in case you wanted to dance. Would be kind of weird with me hiding it all the time…”

 

“You… you actually _planned_ on dancing?”, Credo asked, completely in disbelief.

 

“Isn’t that what people do on these things?”

 

“Yeah but… I mean I can’t…”

 

“Oh please you’ll be fine”, Nero reassured him.

 

“Not next to you”, Credo stammered, a light blush on his cheeks.

 

“How do you know _I_ can dance?” Nero had a feeling why, considering that blush, but he really wanted to hear it.

 

“I uh… I saw you once… In your room”, he admitted, blush increasing steadily. “You had headphones on and you didn’t notice and I just… I mean… The way you move like, wow, I… That’s kind of when I knew I was attracted to you.”

 

“Really? And when was this?”

 

“I don’t know… a year ago? Maybe more?”

 

“Fuck, the time we’ve wasted…” Nero promptly slid into Credo’s lap, all safety concerns forgotten. Immediately he felt his boyfriend’s arms around his waist.

 

“Language”, Credo mumbled against his lips, no meaning behind it as he kissed him, only stopping when the car stopped in front of the school’s gym about ten minutes later.

 

Nero quietly cursed, earning another stern look from Credo.

 

“There’s going to be more of that later”, Nero commanded as he glanced down at Credo’s slightly red lips. “Definitely… more…”

 

Credo nodded furiously before he led them out of the limousine and towards the incredibly tackily decorated gym. Nero was about to sigh and roll his eyes, but thought better of it. He wasn’t going to be the one ruining tonight.

 

“Come on”, he said as he reached out with his human hand to hold Credo’s. “Let’s take our picture before bad things happen.”

 

“Why would bad things happen?”, Credo asked, but he followed Nero’s lead anyway.

 

“Didn’t you hear about last year? The entire ceiling decoration fell down and people got covered in asbestos. Actually… that would be kind of awesome.”

 

“Please don’t sabotage anything, Nero.” The fact that he needed to say that showed just how well he actually knew him. Nero had to admit he had been thinking about it.

 

“Fine. But just because your ass is really nice”, he said, grinning at the blush returning to Credo’s cheeks.

 

“Stop saying stuff like that there are people here.” Credo looked around them, at the people in the line to have their picture taken, but as expected, no one really cared.

 

“But it’s true. Maybe you should turn around for the picture.”

 

“Well then you’ll have to do that too”, Credo said, grinning despite his blush.

 

“Was that a compliment about _my_ ass?”, Nero tried to look surprised, most likely completely failing.

 

“Shut up and don’t mess up the picture.”

 

“Such harsh words”, Nero pressed his bandaged arm to his chest. “I’m hurt, deeply hurt.”

 

Credo’s beaming smile was almost enough to distract him from the mumblings of the people behind them. They’d noticed the bandaged hand and were already whispering about it.

 

“How much do you wanna bet it looks super gross?”, a girl whispered, of course loud enough for him to hear. “Probably burned or something.”

 

“Who is he?”, someone else said. “Does he even go here? Why is he with Credo?”

 

“Credo likes boys?”, the first girl again. “Eww.”

 

Both of them started to giggle, and Nero could feel his boyfriend tense up beside him. He was about to turn but Nero stopped him.

 

“Just ignore it. I don’t care”, he said.

 

“But I…”

 

“Do you care what they think?” Nero looked up at him, those puppy eyes that showed he wasn’t even concerned about himself, he only wanted them to stop talking about Nero. “Come on it’s our turn.”

 

“I don’t know if I feel like taking a picture now”, Credo mumbled. They were already standing in front of the pink background, flowers everywhere. It almost made Nero want to puke. But it was kind of hilarious too.

 

“Hey.” He motioned for the photographer to wait for a moment. “Fuck them. I know - language - whatever. This is about you and me. They’re idiots, we’ll leave them behind soon, but tonight we’ll have fun, no matter what they say, you got me?”

 

“Yes, sir”, Credo said, a soft smile on his face. He was about to lean down and kiss him in front of everyone but thought better of it. Instead he turned, put his arm around Nero’s waist to pull him close, and then they both smiled for the camera.

 

“I’m sure that’ll be _wonderful_ ”, Nero muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

It was time to really enter the gym now, past the slightly walled off area where the pictures had been taken. The decor on the inside was just as gruesome as the outside had been. Apparently the theme was something akin to ‘love is in the air’ or bullshit like that. Which mean pink and red hearts everywhere, balloons of the same colour and even the food was, when possible, shaped like hearts. Nero made a gagging noise, earning a quick jab in the ribs from Credo.

 

While he was pretty much a nobody at this school, Credo, apparently was quite the opposite. A lot of people came over to greet him, some stayed to talk to him, and Nero felt increasingly out of place at this whole thing. He hadn’t even known Credo knew all these people. Some he could recognize were from his swimming team but still…

 

“Dude…”, he said when they had a moment to themselves. “Are you… popular?”

 

“I wouldn’t say that”, Credo scratched the back of his neck in an embarrassed way. “I just… know some people. From swimming, and… stuff.”

 

“Dude you’re _popular_.”

 

“Well not everyone’s a social recluse.”

 

“I…”, Nero hesitated. “You know why I don’t…”

 

He jammed his bandaged demonic arm into his pants pocket. Better be safe. Credo immediately blushed.

 

“Oh god no. I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that!”

 

“It’s fine”, Nero replied. A new group of people were approaching them. He didn’t know any of them. “I’ll get us something to drink.”

 

He simply left, knowing Credo wouldn’t just come after him when it would be impolite to other people.

Surely he hadn’t meant it, the dumb giant was too kind to be cruel on purpose. Still, it stung. It’s not like Nero never wanted to talk to people, some of them didn’t seem so bad. It was just that he was scared…

 

“Nero.”

 

He almost jumped, knocking over the cup with punch he had been filling.

 

“Fuck, Credo.” He bundled up some napkins to get rid of most of the mess and quickly filled two new cups. “You startled me.”

 

Nero hadn’t expected him to just abandon everyone else, but then even after all this time he could still surprise him it seemed. He held out a cup to Credo, who took it, then his, and put them both aside.

 

“I really am sorry, Nero. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

“I said it’s fine.” The way Credo looked down at him, so earnestly, made his heart skip a beat.

 

“What you say and what you feel are often two different things. I know you, Nero”, Credo insisted. Instead of trying to explain any further, he leaned down, softly pressing his lips to Nero’s, as if he was waiting for a confirmation that it was okay.

It always was.

Nero stood on tiptoe, making it easier for Credo to reach him, and returned the kiss, holding on to the hem of his boyfriend’s jacket so he wouldn’t fall over.

 

“Wanna dance?”, Nero asked against his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“I told you I can’t…”

 

“Look at those idiots over there.” He pointed to a couple that was dancing particularly terribly. “You’ll never look as dumb as these guys so you’re safe. Besides, they’re still having fun, which is kind of the point?”

 

“Fine”, Credo sighed. “You’ll lead?”

 

“Sure thing.” Nero smiled cockily as he dragged Credo to the dancefloor by his jacket.

 

_Take Me Out_ by Franz Ferdinand had just started playing, surprising Nero, as in, it wasn’t a completely shitty song. Something they could actually dance to. Naturally Credo was shy and awkward and so while still moving, he let his hands wander down his boyfriend’s side, letting them rest on his hips to guide them in time to the music’s beat.

Credo was blushing furiously as they moved closer and closer together, but did surprisingly well. The stiffness soon vanished from his body, and he let himself move freely. Either he had been lying about never dancing, or he was simply a natural. Either way, Credo looked good.

 

Nero wanted to say how amazing he looked like this, flushed, moving like that, but every syllable got caught in his throat. It was suddenly very hot in this place, and it wasn’t just the dancing.

He was almost thankful when the third upbeat song finally ebbed off, replaced by a slow melody. _Wild Horses_ if he remembered correctly.

 

“Uhm you wanna…”, Credo started, but Nero was already ahead of him, reaching up to put his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. It was a stretch, but he managed. Barely.

 

“Why are you so damn tall?”, he mumbled, feeling Credo’s arms around his waist.

 

“You like it”, Credo stated, grinning as he leaned down for a quick kiss.

 

“I do…”, Nero drifted off, lost in the music and the heat. He couldn’t take his eyes off Credo’s, surprised that this wasn’t uncomfortable for him at all. Everyone else was long gone from his thoughts, it was just the two of them, slowly moving in time to the melody.

 

But eventually the song had to end, breaking the spell that had settled over the hall. They both let go, taking a step back from each other as the suddenly realized where they were.

 

“I... “, Credo began.

 

“I think it’s time for the later part of the evening”, Nero said at the same time. “Uhm… unless you want to stay. This Prom King and Queen sh- stuff will start soon.”

 

“I really don’t care anymore, let’s get out of here.”

 

It was Credo who took Nero’s hand and walked them out of there with a speed he had never expected. Nero barely had time to call the driver to pick them up, but thankfully they didn’t have to wait long.

 

“Where are you taking me?”, Credo asked when they pulled into the... not so nice part of town. “We’re not going to hunt demons, are we?”

 

“Is that something you’d be interested in?”, Nero asked, grinning as he leaned back in his seat. This was fun to watch.

 

“God, no!”

 

“Just wait.”

 

Nero could almost see the gears of Credo’s mind turning at high speed. But he wouldn’t give a thing away, it was a surprise after all. They eventually pulled up in front of an abandoned building and Nero grabbed the bottle of champagne. It used to house lofts but a third of the roof had caved in, destroying some of its staircase which made it a challenge to get to the top. Credo frowned at him every other obstacle they had to climb over, but didn’t say anything. They trusted each other, and no matter what happened, Nero could keep him safe. At least from things that weren’t himself.

 

“How did you even find this place?”, Credo asked when they finally managed to get to the roof.

 

“Well when you’re off with… people… This is what I do”, Nero admitted. He had never told anyone that he roamed the city on his own when he was sick of everything, when he couldn’t stand to be around his fathers or on his own. “I know every bit of this city and here… Want some champagne?”

 

“Hm…”, Credo hesitated. “Only a little bit.”

 

Nero grinned widely as he opened the bottle, taking a swig himself before he handed it to his boyfriend, who, again, hesitated before taking a sip. He made a grossed out face, but drank a little bit more before handing it back to Nero.

 

“Why are we here?”, Credo asked.

 

“Just look up.”

 

Credo did, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Here, a little outside of the city, away from the smog and dirt, the sky was lit up brightly by the stars. They were especially beautiful tonight, as if they had known of Nero’s plan.

Such thoughts were silly though, Nero told himself, nevertheless it was a nice night, and he walked next to Credo to slip his own hand into his.

 

“This is amazing”, Credo whispered, squeezing Nero’s hand. “You’re amazing.”

 

“I try.”

 

“You succeed…”, Credo couldn’t take his eyes off the sky, it was adorable. The way his eyes went wide, the small smile on his face. Nero hated to interrupt, but if he didn’t do it now he would lose his courage forever.

 

“Credo?”, he asked, pulse quickening.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you wanna get a place together in New York?” Nero asked so quickly he almost stumbled over the words. He wasn’t even sure if Credo had understood.

 

But his boyfriend finally took his eyes off the sky to look down at him.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Uhm I mean…” Nero started to play with the top of the champagne bottle, the bandages of his demonic arm slowly coming apart. “I mean Vergil found a really cool place, it’s not too big, but I mean it’s New York I understand if you can’t afford… I mean I would pay for it, but if you’re not cool with that we can look for something we can both afford I don’t care how small it is as long as it’s with you, but I mean, the place has two bedrooms though we could use one for something else, we could share one or each get one whatever you like I just-”

 

His rambling was silenced suddenly by Credo’s lips on his. He stiffened before completely relaxing into the kiss, letting his boyfriend take his hands, calming him.

 

“You would do all that for me?”, Credo asked.

 

Nero still couldn’t look at him. Even with him, his best friend, his boyfriend, it was hard to be this open. To be this open meant to be vulnerable. So he just nodded until he felt Credo’s hand under his chin, forcing him to look up. He was smiling, and Nero let out a sigh.

 

“We can… we can take that apartment if you like. I can pay a little bit and you know”, Credo hesitated, the blush on his cheeks giving him away. “We’ll uh, save on heating if we share a bedroom.”

 

“One bedroom?” Nero was incredibly relieved. He had been worried it would be too soon, they had only been dating for a short while, but they knew each other for so long, had felt deeply for each other one way or the other, it had simply felt like the right thing to do. But despite his many talents, mind reading wasn’t one of them and he had no idea if Credo actually felt the same way.

 

“One bedroom”, Credo confirmed.

 

Who knew, Nero thought as he leaned in for another kiss, prom could be fun after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am just deeply in love with these two, I will definitely get back to Dante and Vergil at some point. And also baby Nero cause there's probably lots of potential there.


End file.
